


Veil behind the blade

by poisonedbird



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedbird/pseuds/poisonedbird
Summary: Эрвин методично намыливал щетину, когда услышал негромкие шаги и, парой секунд спустя, стук в дверь. Он невольно усмехнулся и ответил, не отрываясь и не поворачивая головы:— Входи.Во отражении зеркала Эрвин поймал хмурый взгляд Леви.— Что это ты делаешь?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Veil behind the blade

**Author's Note:**

> Меня просто размазало по Титанам, въебало в них головой, сбило, как электропоездом. Хотелось бы как-то научиться с этим жить, особенно с событиями второй половины третьего сезона, но пока получается их только игнорировать. И залечивать душевные травмы.

— Мы переформируем войска и посмотрим, сколько пользы можно извлечь из нового кадетского корпуса.

— Оставь нам хоть кого-то, Эрвин. — Пиксис добродушно засмеялся, в очередной раз приложившись к фляге. Несмотря на подвешенное состояние во всех войсках, он сохранял присутствие духа и был одним из тех, кто надежнее всего пресекал слухи и пересуды об Эрене, Разведкорпусе и командующем Смите. Эрвин был ему за это невероятно благодарен. Солдаты будут болтать в любом случае, но лучше бы они делали это потише. Дисциплина всегда была, есть и будет основой любой военной организации, и Пиксис был тем человеком, который добивался наибольшего послушания ценой наименьших потерь.

— К нам все равно разве что дюжина дойдет. Принуждать бессмысленно, а выбрать гарантированную смерть во имя человечества могут немногие.

— Розы, единороги — все одна и та же сказка для детей, — Пиксис задумчиво постучал ногтем по фляге, — то ли дело крылья. Такую мечту легко продать.

— Да, но одна мечта не спасет от пасти титана.

— Твоя правда. Думается, ничто нас от нее не спасет.

Командующий южным гарнизоном бросил короткий, но выразительный взгляд на пустующий рукав. Эрвин в ответ даже бровью не повел. Плотная повязка давила на плечо, боль осталась где-то на периферии. Дискомфорт, с которым он справится, привычка, которая сама придет. Управлять лошадью удастся без проблем, чего не скажешь об УПМ. Однако даже от этой мысли на лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул.

Он все еще жив. Он все еще может добраться до правды, до чертового подвала в Шиганшине. Он все еще может привести человечество к свободе. Пускай хоть все руки и ноги переломает, пускай погубит еще столько же солдат, сколько уже свел в могилу. Истина того стоит. Эрвин знал это, верил всей душой, задвигая куда-то к боли и тягучее, густое, терпкое ощущение беспомощности, заполняющее пустой рукав.

— Так значит, титаны — это люди, — Пиксис спрятал флягу во внутренний карман и откинулся на спинку стула, глядя куда-то в пустоту.

— У нас нет конкретных доказательств, один факт и одна косвенная догадка.

— Брось. Ты веришь в это.

Эрвин наклонился вперед. Его глаза блестели в полумраке.

— Мы все об это думали, так или иначе. Они похожи на людей. Общее строение тела, движения, примитивные повадки. Они выглядят как насмешка над человечеством, но они очень похожи на нас. Мы столько всего не знаем, но это еще один шаг к истине.

— В конце концов может не остаться людей, которые будут жить с этой истиной. Но не нам с тобой об этом судить. — Пиксис поднялся на ноги и протянул Эрвину руку. Тот коротко пожал ее. — Думаю, мы встретимся только на распределении выпуска южного кадетского корпуса. Если не случится ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

— А может? — Эрвин вскинул брови, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону он клонит.

— С момента вашего возвращения в Тросте многовато Военной полиции.

— Стоит опасаться чего-то конкретного?

— Просто держи ухо востро. — Командующий южным гарнизоном сверкнул золотистыми глазами.

— Как и всегда. Надеюсь, ничего не случится.

— Было бы чудесно. Доброго дня.

Когда дверь за Пиксисом закрылась, Эрвин позволил себе немного сползти со стула и тяжело вздохнуть. Энтузиазм пополам с решимостью захлестывали его тогда, когда Ханджи привела молодого человека с крошечной деталью, с маленьким фрагментом истины. Эрвин точно знал, что есть вещи, которые должны быть сделаны. Эта истина стоила всех усилий. Правда о том, откуда взялись титаны, стены, почему они живут в страхе многие десятилетия и не знают ничего о том мире, который лежит за границей самой дальней экспедиции.

Ведь там что-то есть. И, судя по всему, не только что-то, но и кто-то. Бронированный и Колоссальный титаны пришли откуда-то. И хотели забрать Эрена, Имир и Хисторию, забрать куда-то. Эрвин смотрел перед собой, но видел не деревянные панели на стене, а широкие луга, уходящие далеко за пределы стен. Они должны освободиться от гнета титанов. Должны вернуть себе свободу и узнать правду, любой ценой. Никто не сделает этого, кроме него. Никто не сможет, не моргнув и глазом, оставить мертвыми девять из десяти солдат на поле боя ради своей мечты. Только он.

Эрвин задумчиво провел рукой по лицу. Щетина неприятно кололась, он привык бриться едва ли не каждый день, но теперь делать это было проблематично. Он скривился и поднялся на ноги. В штаб-квартире все было бы куда проще, но не здесь. Раз Военная полиция решила почтить их своим присутствием, лучше лишний раз не светиться.

Эрвин потратил около получаса на то, чтобы принести воду в небольшой таз, раздобыть мыло для бритья и саму бритву. Тусклое квадратное зеркало опиралось на стопку книг, он смотрел на свое отражение и отгонял размышления о будущем. Воевать с титанами в каком-то смысле легко. Они страшный, но предсказуемый враг. Правительство же куда коварнее, опаснее. Оно туман, рассеянный вокруг. От титанов до недавнего времени можно было спрятаться за стенами. От Военной полиции же не укрыться нигде.

Эрвин методично намыливал щетину, когда услышал негромкие шаги и, парой секунд спустя, стук в дверь. Он невольно усмехнулся и ответил, не отрываясь и не поворачивая головы:

— Входи.

Во отражении зеркала Эрвин поймал хмурый взгляд Леви. Его капитан выглядел собранным, но за этой пеленой виделось напряжение. От неопределенности, от того, что они не могут в полной мере действовать сейчас. Враг был рядом, но они не могли толком рассмотреть его.

— Что это ты делаешь?

— Привожу себя в цивилизованный вид.

— Или пытаешься исполосовать лицо, чтобы даже титаны в ужасе разбежались. — Голос раздался совсем близко. Эрвин повернулся, поднял голову и столкнулся с недовольным взглядом человека, который требовательно следил за порядком во всем. Леви протянул ему раскрытую ладонь.

— Я сам справлюсь.

— Разве что горло себе вскроешь. Давай ее сюда.

Эрвин знал этот тон: спорить было бесполезно. Он снова не смог сдержать усмешку. Они оба уважали друг друга достаточно, чтобы не проявлять назойливость, и доверяли настолько, чтобы не беспокоиться лишний раз. Но сейчас, кажется, одновременно вспомнили об иллюзорности собственной неуязвимости. Эрвин смыл пену с ладони, промокнул ее полотенцем и достал из кармана бритву, передавая ее Леви.

— Повернись.

Эрвин пересел так, как было велено, и, наклонив голову к плечу, с полуулыбкой наблюдал, как Леви снимает пиджак, вешает его на стул, как закатывает рукава и обмывает руки в воде. Как открывает бритву, оставляет ее на столе, вспенивает брусок в руках и, замерев на секунду, легко пинает носком ботинка ногу Эрвина.

— Колени. Голову подними. И прекрати ухмыляться.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Эрвин послушно развел ноги и поднял подбородок. Леви сделал небольшой шаг вперед, его ладони с силой растирали пену по щетине, пробегали по скулам и подбородку. Было очень трудно не поддаться соблазну и не сжать его ноги своими, но Эрвин справился с этим порывом. Это была живая и осторожная забота, перед которой было трудно устоять. Которая помогала шагать в будущее, без страха глядя вперед. Эрвин знал, что если заглянет за свое плечо, то всегда найдет поддержку. Слепая вера требовалась от его солдат. О том, чтобы получить веру осознанную, трепетную, острую и искреннюю, он никогда не смел мечтать.

В груди тихо, неумолимо кололось. Отсутствующая рука горела желанием прижать Леви к себе.

— Выбрали окончательное место для тренировок?

— Да. Домик на восточном взгорье. Достаточно далеко, чтобы нас не тревожили, и достаточно близко, чтобы вернуться в случае необходимости.

— Хорошее место. Там, где зимние тренировки проходят?

— Да, оно.

Леви снова обмыл руки в воде, тщательно вытер их полотенцем, перебросил его через плечо и взялся за бритву. Два пальца сжали подбородок Эрвина, поворачивая в нужную сторону, лезвие осторожно скользнуло по щеке, раз, другой, третий. Наблюдать за его сосредоточенным лицом было сплошным удовольствием. Эрвин прекрасно знал, что на нем не останется ни единой царапины. Уголки губ подрагивали, стараясь превратиться в улыбку, он изо всех сил держал себя в руках. Леви строго зыркнул на него сверху.

— Я сказал, прекрати ухмыляться.

Эрвин не стал спорить и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не провоцировать и не вестись лишний раз. Бритва размеренно проходилась по коже, избавляя его от щетины, цепкие пальцы Леви то и дело поворачивали голову в разные стороны, чтобы не оставить ни единого лишнего волоска.

Он не мог выбрать какую-то другую жизнь. Не мог отказаться и уйти. Потому что не было человека, который добровольно согласится стать чудовищем во имя человечества. Нет человека, которому Эрвин пожелал бы такую жизнь. Для него другой дороги попросту не существовало.

Это замкнутый круг, надежно склеенный обязательствами, скрепленный долгом. Который можно было прервать только короткими мгновениями, когда Эрвин чувствует себя живым. Когда может вдохнуть свежий воздух и не думать о том могильнике, который оставил за своей спиной. Когда тишина не становится вопящей. Эти крошечные мгновения приходили в жизнь Эрвина только с Леви.

Несмотря на всю сосредоточенность и спокойствие, Эрвин мог ощутить тонкие, едва уловимые волны тревоги, исходящие от его капитана. Он положил ладонь ему на бедро, мягко сжал и погладил пальцами.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит.

Влажное полотенце коснулось лица, заставляя открыть глаза. Леви стер остатки пены, ополоснул бритву и положил ее возле таза с теперь уже мутной водой. Эрвин смотрел на то, как выражение его лица становится все более хмурым, как между бровей залегает небольшая, едва заметная морщинка. Хотелось протянуть ладонь и разгладить ее большим пальцем.

— Человечество, которое мы защищаем, управляется ложью. И все это время мы боролись, судя по всему, с людьми.

Эрвин тихо выдохнул и обвил рукой ноги Леви, вынуждая податься ближе. Чужие ладони на плечах были теплыми и какими-то хрупкими.

— Мы боролись, боремся и будем бороться с титанами. Ты убивал титанов, ты спасал жизни. Титаны забрали у людей свободу, которую мы вернем. Даже если наши опасения подтвердятся, это давным давно не люди. Ты моя правая рука, Леви, — Эрвин невольно усмехнулся, — во всех смыслах. Не сомневайся в том, что мы делаем.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Эрвин прислонился лбом к его плечу, чувствуя, как ласковые пальцы зарываются в волосы на затылке. Его ладонь надавила на талию Леви, прижимая к себе крепче, надежнее.

— Я не сомневаюсь в тебе. — Пальцы капитана зарылись в волосы Эрвина. — Еще затылок стоит подстричь.

— Сегодня?

— Нет. Может завтра, может потом.

Эрвин отчетливо чувствовал усталость. Знал, что сейчас она поделена на двоих. Боль пульсировала где-то вдалеке, и он всеми силами старался отогнать ее подальше. Отсутствующая рука потянулась обнять Леви, но жалкий обрубок лишь замер в воздухе. Эрвин на мгновение сжал губы, но не успел даже подумать о чем-то, не успел пустить в себя толику горького сожаления. Леви наклонился и поцеловал его плечо, осторожно коснулся губами, но даже сквозь рубашку и плотный слой бинтов Эрвин это почувствовал.

— Я всегда буду твоей правой рукой, что бы ни случилось.

— Я знаю.

Эрвин слегка отстранился от Леви, только для того, чтобы подняться на ноги. В глаза тут же бросилась остывающая вода с остатками пены и небольшой беспорядок на столе. Эрвин снова усмехнулся про себя. Леви ненавидел беспорядок, но он точно знал, что ему этот беспорядок будет прощен.

— Останешься сегодня здесь?

— Куда я денусь.

Эрвин мягко подтолкнул своего капитана к кровати, по очереди погасил все свечи в комнате. Через незашторенную часть окна пробивался слабый серебристый свет луны. Дверь закрылась с глухим щелчком, создавая иллюзию изоляции, безопасности. Эрвин остановился рядом с Леви, который смотрел на него все это время и ждал. Его глаза мерцали в темноте, черты казались более острыми, более прозрачными.

Эрвин знал, что ему никогда не будет достаточно смотреть на них. И он был счастлив, что из всех людей именно Леви является лучшим бойцом человечества. Потому что куда бы он его ни послал, в какой бы пекло за собой не повел — Эрвин знал, что Леви вернется. Выживет, спасет себя, а если повезет, еще и парочку солдат вытащит за шиворот из ада.

Идти по тому пути, на котором Эрвин стоял, тяжело. Вера его людей в необходимость жертв, в необходимость экспедиций и борьбы с титанами должна быть абсолютной. Пускай они засомневаются на пороге смерти, пускай устрашатся в последний миг. Они так или иначе сделают то, что от них нужно. Однако Леви был с ним не поэтому. Он точно знал, что Эрвину нужна его вера. Он точно знал, что является спасительной соломинкой, последней нитью веревочного моста между Эрвином-человеком и Эрвином-чудовищем. И был согласен на это.

Леви смотрел на него так, как не смотрел никто. Принятие, ровное и спокойное, непоколебимое, как силы природы, неотвратимое, как смена времен года. Леви нес крылья свободы с гордостью, но Эрвин мог поклясться, что это гордость не мечтой. Это гордость за всех тех, кто нашел в себе храбрость отдать жизнь во имя человечества. Эту гордость он вручал своему главнокомандующему, уверенный, что он того заслуживает.

Леви протянул руки вперед, сильные и уверенные, как горная река. Эрвин наблюдал, как расходятся полы рубашки, обнажая плотные бинты. Видел, как Леви кривит губы, как морщинка между бровей становится глубже.

— Одна рука, невелика потеря. — Эрвин протягивает ладонь в ответ. Расстегивать пуговицы одной рукой медленно и неудобно, но он успел в этом поднатореть.

— Ты мог умереть. — Леви прикоснулся к следу от ремня на груди, который выглядывал из-под повязки. Его взгляд был упрямым, почти сердитым. Эрвин в ответ улыбнулся.

— Мы все можем умереть.

— Ты не имеешь права умирать. Я должен был быть там и защитить тебя. Все остальные заменимы.

— Ты незаменим.

Эрвин наклонился и поцеловал своего капитана с осторожностью, с болезненно щемящей нежностью. С жаждой, которая просыпалась в нем редко, но разъедала внутренности тогда, когда он позволял ей выбраться наружу. Редкие, короткие моменты, когда он яростно хотел быть живым человеком.

В Леви больше силы, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Что бы кто ни подумал о нем при первой встрече, он с огромной вероятностью окажется не прав. Он был аккуратен и терпелив, заботлив и осторожен, тактичен тогда, когда это было нужно. Сердце сжималось и колотилось о грудную клетку. В такие моменты Эрвин невольно думал, что Леви последний, кого он мог бы когда-нибудь заслужить. Но никогда не говорил этого вслух. Потому что простыми пинками вряд ли бы отделался.

Эрвин упал на кровать спиной, Леви устроился на нем верхом. Челка отбрасывала тень на его глаза, но не могла скрыть блеска в стальной глубине. Хотелось потянуться к нему, обнять всем телом, обвиться вокруг, чтобы внутри что-то снова оттаяло.

— Возвращение Эрена считается экспедицией?

Эрвин на секунду задумался.

— Пожалуй, в какой-то степени да. Мы определенно узнали много нового.

Леви довольно кивнул.

— Тогда ты должен мне ужин. Готовить будешь сам.

Эрвин усмехнулся и положил руку на его талию. Ладонь скользила по теплой коже, жалась к ней, обводила мышцы, пересчитывала лесенку ребер, добираясь до мерно бьющегося сердца.

— А ты будешь с удовольствием наблюдать, как я не справляюсь в одиночку.

— Сам виноват. Нужно было внимательнее по сторонам смотреть.

Эрвин схватил Леви за воротник рубашки и дернул на себя, снова целуя глубоко, жарко, прижимая за талию рукой. И в ответ получил такой же огонь, чужие пальцы почти до боли впивались в плечи, в бока, везде, куда Леви только мог дотянуться. Дыхание перегорало, и даже когда нужно было вдохнуть, Эрвин покрывал короткими, жалящими поцелуями острые скулы, линию челюсти, изящный изгиб шеи. Ему до дикости нравилось слушать, как Леви выдыхает в ответ, как цепляется за него, как открывает ту свою сторону, которую больше никому не позволено видеть. Эрвин иногда боялся того, насколько ему хотелось преклониться перед самой возможностью видеть такого Леви.

Леви поднялся резко, будто бы вскинулся, стаскивая с себя рубашку. Эрвин очертил взглядом следы от ремней. У кого-то они были почти незаметными, как у него, у Леви же отчетливо темнели на коже, пересекая грудь, вычерчивая плечи и талию. Казалось, что со временем он сливается с Устройством пространственного маневрирования, что оно становится продолжением его тела, что ремни в конце концов врастут в него вместе с формой, сделав разведчиком настолько же по плоти, насколько по сути.

— Ты очень красивый. — Слова вырываются у Эрвина совершенно неосознанно. Он видит, как лицо Леви будто бы светлеет, как его губы приоткрываются, а глаза сверкают в темноте.

Леви раздевает их обоих методично, останавливая Эрвина каждый раз, когда тот тянется помочь. Усталость все еще где-то здесь, боль изредка напоминает о себе, но один вид растрепавшейся челки, тонких ключиц, сильных бедер и тонкой дорожки паховых волос заставляет Эрвина полностью забыть о существовании любых проявлений той реальности, в которой они живут.

Он изо всех сил отталкивается от кровати и садится, чувствуя острые колени, стискивающие бока. Леви зарывается пальцами в его волосы, прижимается ближе, царапает ногтями спину и легко кусает здоровое плечо, тут же зализывая укус.

— Впервые за долгое время я испугался, когда не увидел тебя во главе колонны.

Эрвин судорожно выдыхает и прижимается виском к чужим волосам. Он хочет извиниться, хочет пообещать, что больше этого не будет, но это ложь. Из Разведкорпуса можно уйти, либо в другой род войск, либо, с куда большей вероятностью, в могилу. И первый путь явно не для Эрвина. Не для них обоих. И Леви знает это, точно также, как знает сам Эрвин.

Он ведет плечом, заставляя Леви поднять голову. Поцелуй отдает горечью, множеством слов, которые они просто не могут друг другу сказать. Они выбрали друг друга потому, что выбрали человечество. Человечество должно быть свободным. И за эту свободу будет заплачена любая цена. Но сейчас, в это самое мгновение, Эрвин не хотел об этом вспоминать. В эту ночь человечество может подождать.

Его рука прошлась сверху вниз, пересчитывая позвонки Леви, пальцы обвели шрам на ягодице, перебрались на бедро и в конце концов обхватили член. Губы Эрвина шептали на ухо что-то неразборчивое и нежное, успокаивающее, отдающее все живое, что в нем осталось. Ладонь Леви также скользнула между их телами, они двигались в хаотичном ритме, прижимаясь теснее, проглатывая стоны друг друга, вырывая судорожные глотки воздуха.

Эрвин чувствовал, как Леви начинает мелко дрожать, мягко укусил его за ухо и ускорил движения, и получил то же самое в ответ. Воздух жег легкие, капля пота сбежала по виску. Пальцы на ногах поджались от подступающей волны удовольствия. Леви с громким вздохом кончил первым, Эрвин продержался всего на пару движений больше.

Они снова целовались, качаясь на ослепительных, постепенно стихающих волнах. Мышцы понемногу ослабевали, будто бы заполнялись ватой. Ладонь и живот стали влажными, Эрвин почувствовал, как Леви уткнулся носом ему в изгиб шеи, и даже потянулся обнять его в ответ, но в последний момент остановился, чувствуя, как его капитан хмурится, ощущая заминку.

Самым большим испытанием было отпустить Леви сейчас, оставить его лежать на кровати, мягкого и податливого. Эрвин с трудом поднялся на ноги, в два шага добрался до стола, окунул полотенце в давно остывшую воду и вернулся, наскоро вытирая их обоих. Леви не пытался помочь, только перевернулся на спину и кое-как вытащил из-под себя одеяло.

Вытянуться рядом было сущим наслаждением. Холод за пределами кровати и исцеляющее тепло, которым лучился его капитан. Его лучший друг. Его последняя надежда сохранить в себе остатки человечности. Эрвин смотрел на дрожащие черные ресницы и внимательные глаза под ними.

— Засыпай. — Чужие руки обвили его, губы коснулись виска. Эрвин улыбнулся и втянул Леви в мягкий, сонный поцелуй. Он знал, что тот почти не спит. Знал, что только под утро он провалится в несколько часов чуткого сна. Остальное время Леви будет сжимать Эрвина в объятиях, охраняя его сон, защищая от теней, прячущихся в ночи. Каждый раз, до самого рассвета.


End file.
